


Crustacean frustration.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, beach, hermit crabs, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crustacean frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and kind of silly. Hope you enjoy it

Link watched from his beach towel as Rhetts form made a black silhouette against the fading orange of the sunset, the tide washed over the giants feet and his hands too when he bent down to pick up a sea shell or a whatever it was that had sparked his interest. The air was still warm and it caused Links hair to stick to his dampened forehead, slowly he stood up and ambled towards the water to join Rhett. He realized that Rhett was holding what he had previously picked up and he smiled as he approached him.

"What do ya got there, Rhett?."

"I found a hermit crab." Rhett gingerly picked the small crustacean up tilting it slightly so Link could get a good look at it.

"Oh man, that thing is creepy! Put it down before it pinches you." Link shuddered and turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

"Aw c'mon, you owned hermit crabs for pete sake!." Chuckled Rhett but he bent over and sat the creature down on to the wet sand anyway. 

Link turned back to face Rhett and smiled, he reached out for the larger man's hand.

"You ready to head home?." Rhett took Links hand giving it a firm squeeze and they began to walk in the direction of their car. 

"Sure am, Bo'." 

"You know, I think I want a pet hermit crab." Rhett teased and he caught Link rolling his eyes.

"If you want one, you have to move out." He teased back, if Rhett honestly wanted one he'd let him get one. Even if they gave him the creeps.

"I'll miss you, Link. But I'll be sure that Herman and I send you Christmas cards." Rhetts voice was filled with laughter and it made Links tummy do flips.

"Who's this Herman guy?, already got your next boyfriend lined up?." Link snapped playfully. 

Rhett grinned wildly at Links pretend jealousy. "Naw, man. He's my hermit crab! ."

Laughter over took both of them as they settled in to their car seats and Link started the engine. 

"You're such a jerk!." Links smile shined bright in the glow of the dashboard lights and in that moment Rhett had never seen him look so beautiful. 

"I love you, and I'd never leave you for a hermit crab." Rhett pretended to think for a moment. "I might for two hermit crabs though."

Link put one hand to his chest, feigning being hurt by Rhetts words. "That's real hurtful, Rhett."

"I'd name one Herman and the other one shelly." Rhett continued on with his joke, amused at the look on Links face.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight, Pal." "Or maybe you'd rather spend it on the beach with Herman and Shirley." Link shot back, still pretending to be hurt.

"It's shelly, and no thank you." Rhett glanced at Link and continued "I'd miss my bed, and that sand would be heck to get out of my buttcrack." He chuckled.

"Whatever." Link rolled his eyes. "And why would there be sand in your buttcrack?." He raised his brows in question. 

"I sleep naked, duh." "You know that." Rhett stated matter of factly. 

Link finally lost control of his composure and his boisterous laughter filled the car, Rhetts "Ho, Ho, Ho." Laugh quickly joined and by the time they arrived home their faces were covered in tears and their sides hurt. They hopped out of the car and headed to the front door, opening it and going inside where they both collapsed in a heap on the couch and fell asleep fully clothed and exhausted from laughing.


End file.
